sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Dylan Bruno
| birth_place= Milford, Connecticut, U.S. | alma_mater = Massachusetts Institute of Technology | occupation = | years_active = 1995–present | relatives = Chris Bruno }} Dylan Bruno (born September 6, 1972) is an American actor and former model. His first major film role was a supporting part in Steven Spielberg's Saving Private Ryan (1998), followed by a lead role in the horror film The Rage: Carrie 2 (1999). On television, Bruno portrayed FBI agent Colby Granger in Numbers and disgraced former Army Ranger Jason Paul Dean in NCIS. Early life Bruno was born September 6, 1972 in Milford, Connecticut, to actor Scott Bruno and the late Nancy (née Mendillo) Bruno. His older brother is film and television actor, director and producer Chris Bruno. Growing up, the brothers lived in Milford with their mother and spent time with their father on the Upper West Side of Manhattan. In 1994, Bruno earned a Bachelor of Science degree in Environmental Engineering from MIT, where he played varsity football as a linebacker.Profile, mitathletics.cstv.com; accessed March 22, 2015. "When I got into MIT, I just decided it was an opportunity I didn't want to turn down," he said. "I actually found out that I had the second-lowest SAT scores at MIT. (The guy with the lowest scores and I) would always hang out together and be like, 'Yeah, we're the second-to-last and last dumbest guy in the school.'" Upon graduating, Bruno worked for a robotics company before deciding to pursue a career in acting. Career In 1995, while working as a model for Calvin Klein, Bruno made his television acting debut on the NBC series High Sierra Search and Rescue. He made his film debut in Naked Ambition (1997). In 1998, he had small roles in Saving Private Ryan and When Trumpets Fade and competed in and won a special episode of American Gladiators (1989–96). He co-starred in The Rage: Carrie 2 (1999), Where the Heart Is (2000), Going Greek (2001). He portrayed an L.A.P.D. cop in The One (2001), a rock musician in The Simian Line (2001), and Harry "Blaine" Mayhugh, Jr., in The Pennsylvania Miners' Story (2002). He also appeared in The Anarchists -Cookbook (2002). Bruno had a five-year run as "Colby Granger" on the hit TV show, Numbers. In May 2010, he joined NCIS for three episodes, playing a disgraced U.S. Army Ranger who worked for a Mexican drug cartel; in the Season 7 finale, his character died in a gunfight. Bruno has done voice-over work for several products such as Bacardi Silver, Coors Light, Chevrolet, Jeep, Virtual Boy, and Sony Handycam.Profile, buchwald.com; accessed June 29, 2017. In addition to his voice-over work, Bruno is the current narrator of the Discovery Channel program Rides. Personal life Bruno is married and has two sons. He is an avid spearfisher. Filmography Film Television References External links * * *Sampling of Dylan's voice-over work Category:1972 births Category:American male film actors Category:American male sport wrestlers Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from Connecticut Category:Living people Category:Massachusetts Institute of Technology alumni Category:People from Milford, Connecticut Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American Gladiators contestants